


"Are you upset with me?"

by AoiRingo



Series: Quote prompts collection [4]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: I only owe Iris 3 fanfics more :D





	"Are you upset with me?"

Once I stepped on our floor, I saw how Tsubasa and Shiki were rushing towards my direction, the elevator. I’ve never seen Shiki running so fast, nor the look in Tsubasa’s eyes. I couldn’t imagine what I would be finding inside.

The apartment was apparently in silence except for the sound of the water in the background. I greeted, but I got no answer. I found Rikka in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Unaware of the danger I was exposed to I recklessly spoke again.

“Do you mind giving me a glass of water?” without saying a word he took one of the clean glasses, he turned around to the freezer and then filled it with some ice cups. Finally, he gave it to me.

“Wait.” He was staring at me, clearly annoyed.

“…are you upset with me?”

“Oh, why should I be? It’s not like you slept on the studio the last two nights, right? Without saying a word, leaving me worried all the time. You haven’t done that.” He smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“I…I’m sorry,” I muttered. Then, I just lowered my head, took the glass full of ice and waited patiently while an uncomfortable silence kept ruling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I only owe Iris 3 fanfics more :D


End file.
